


Buffyverse

by nom_de_nom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abecedarian, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nom_de_nom/pseuds/nom_de_nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A progressive abecedarian summary of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffyverse

Angel.

Angry beasts.

A brief cry.

Animate beings conquer death.

Angrily bitten creatures do evil.

Accurate books clearly describe every fiend.

A being — cowled, dark — engenders fearsome grief.

A brutal chief devises epicyclic factory gears, howling.

A brutal cheerleader dishes earfuls, flinging gab, hurtfully insulting.

Auspiciously, boys (chaste dears) escape from giant, humaniform insect jaws.

Amidst bullies, coaches, dorks, exceptionally fashionable girls, hackers: irrepressible juvenile kidding.

Awesome, bud — car! Drive everyone. Faith? Great. Have intercourse. Just karma? Lucky.

Alive before Chaucer. Dead enough. For grins, he impaled. Just keep loathing Master.

After ballot collection: devious, evil family guy, his itinerary jammed. Killer, lowdown mayor, nonhuman.

Adam brings cyborg deviance, extreme ferocity, grim humorless indifference, joined kobold limbs — military, noncommissioned offings.

Able bodies can deliver extremely flavorful, good, healthy ichor. Jugulars keep lots more. Necks open pleasingly.

A bastard’s crappy dwelling: excavated, filthy, grimy, heaped in junk. Kennels look more noble. Outside: pretty quiet.

Android babe. Computer demons. Eviscerating foes. Ghosts hiding in joists. Keen librarian magic. Necrotic ooze. Prom queen rivals.

A big city, dripping entertainment, fosters grim, heroic ignominy. Justice. Killings. Light. Morality nebulous or precarious. Quite ripe spinoff.

A bizarre convergence doctors evil. Furious Glory, hermaphrodite, is jealous. Kind looking man (not!) offers patients quiet rest. Supreme thing.

Abased, beautiful, crazy Drusilla. Even fire gnaws her intellect — just kidding. Lad’s mother’s not okay. Peace quits restless Spike, truly unburied.

A bright chorus dances, engendering feeling. Grimness hushed, in jocular key, life moves nicely. Our Persephone queen, rising sister, tensely undoes visitation.

As baleful creatures decline, even fairly geeky humans incite jaded kidnappings. Loser men now operate petite, quality robot systems. The uncoffined visit Warren.

A braided chromosome delights evil, friendly, grinning Hecuba, in jouissance. Kiboshes loving men. No Oz. Prefers, queerly, really sexy Tara. Ultimate valentine, Willow: X.

A believer, Caleb, decrypts evil’s First. Ghastly horrors immediately jeopardize kneecaps. Later, maiming nihilist’s ocular popping quite rudely savages the underappreciated visage. Wailing, Xander yells.

Aerobic Buffy. Cordelia defiant. Even fatherly Giles hurls invective. Just keep living, make no other plans. Quite rebellious, Spike. That unexpected violet, Willow. Xander yet zany.


End file.
